Days of Warlords
by Mamayev of Mother Russia
Summary: currently a new, better version is in progress. so keep a look out for it...and sorry for the wait 5/23/08
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I don't own Love Hina, I wish I did…but I don't.

_**Days of Warlords**_

Hello people, this is my first fanfic ever and I'm kind of excited. Before I get to the story I like to say **"I love, Love Hina"** I think it's the best manga and anime of all time. It's hard to explain my love for it so I won't (as it would take hours). Those of you expecting the Love Hina crew to make an appearance right away will surely be disappointed(probably not till chapter five). I've decided to write this story revolving around five original characters, leaving the LH gang only as supporting characters. Also some of you will probably be put off by the level of violence and cursing in my story(c'mon this is a war story!). For now I wrote the first chapter of _**Days of Warlords**_, plus prologue and original character bios. Well I hope you enjoy it as much as I'll enjoy writing it. Thank you.

Character Biography

Main character: Cpl. (sorry folks name withheld for national security reasons)

After turning eighteen years old, he volunteered with the American Expeditionary Force(AEF) a group of volunteer civilians turned soldiers to reinforce the enlisted men already fighting in Japan. Poorly trained and under armed many don't last one week in the hellish conditions of urban warfare. Unable to keep those around him from dying, the constant threat of death, and months of fighting have taken their toll on our hero. Emotionally cut off from the world, he mostly keeps to himself, wishing to never again feel the pain of losing the ones he loves. On occasion he becomes vulnerable, but only when near the object of his affections Sgt. Francis Denette Ramirez, and on the very rare chances he is around living animals and children.

Sgt. Francis Denette Ramirez: Leader of "The Warlords"

Born to Mexican migrant workers she grew up poor and resenting those better off then her. As such she vowed to work hard while at school to graduate from college and become a success in life. After years of studying, she was accepted into Yale university at the age of sixteen, and two years later she earned her degree in business law. She gain her citizenship and joined the army that same year . Showing exceptional combat and leadership abilities she was honored with the title of "Voyevoda", "The Warlord". Now at twenty-four years old, her and the squad of soldiers she leads struggle to survive the most catastrophic war in human history.

Pvt. Lee Feldstein: Cpl.'s best friend

Born to Jewish and S. Korean parents, he was gifted with a remarkable talent in music(both parents are music teachers). The piano, bagpipes, violin, saxophone, and the accordion are some such instruments he can play. He was on vacation in Japan when the war broke out and thus was trapped along with forty-seven thousand American military personnel, and five thousand other American tourists. Pressed into service by the soldiers defending the island nation, he has been fighting for over two years. A few months ago he was overjoyed to receive a letter from his best friend Cpl. stating he volunteered with the AEF, and would soon be in Japan fighting along side him. Lee Feldstein is ever the jokester and one of the most loyal people around.

Pvt. Andrew Lee Sherman: oldest man on the team…and the richest

A renowned japanophile in his home town, he spent years dreaming of the day he could finally get to visit his "beloved" land. Never quite able to take the journey (not without lack of trying) to Japan, because of his "job". One day he decides to retire and leaves his company in the hands of his daughter. Now at the age of forty-six he is stranded in Japan and like Feldstein he too was pressed into military service. Born to wealthy African immigrants he has never known hardship or worked with his hands in all his life.

Lt. Dan Becking Patterson: US Marine Corp sniper

During a night time raid on an enemy encampment, his entire squad was killed thanks in part to a traitor which turned out to be his best friend. After killing his former comrade, he made his escape heading toward the same extraction point he was supposed to lead his now dead team. Unfortunately he was shot in the back along the way and was left for dead. A few days later he was found by Cpl., who carried him several miles to friendly lines. After several weeks in the recovery ward, he and Cpl., were reassigned to "The Warlords" as reinforcements.


	2. Chapter 2

Days of Warlords

Train Ride to Nowhere

BOOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOM! RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"We have to get the hell out here!" cried a pimply boy.

He was younger than me by at least a year so that would make him…eighteen? It's so hard to tell any more, seeing how I stopped thinking about my age years ago. He was a tall kid, standing at least six feet. His long blonde hair tied into a ponytail, it gleamed as the sun light hit his face. I wondered to myself why the hell was his hair so shiny, then I remembered in my younger years, how my hair would get the same way after a month of not taking a bath. After this thought I became aware of the stink emitting from the kid. It wasn't to bad, just the smell of sweat…I guess.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM! RATATATATATATATAATATATATATATATATATAT

"MOM!" screamed the boy, who was now huddled in a corner. "MOM!"

" Hey! Shut the fuck up!" I yelled at the kid at the top of my lungs. "you'll make it through this, so just keep your cool and you'll see your mom again…someday".

"…Sniff…"

"…Really?…"

"…", I thought for a moment, I just didn't have the heart to tell him that by the end of this day, he would likely be dead. "Yeah, you will…I promise."

After a few minutes of quiet I heard the roaring engines of tanks, which was strange since we never got armored escorts whenever we were moved to a new city. I looked out the window. To my horror I saw what was between fifty or seventy, T-Seventy-Two Russian battle tanks. If I didn't pissed my pants then, I sure as hell did when they open fired with their 125 mm 2A46 main gun.

"Thank you god!". I screamed inside my head. "Thank god those weren't high explosives shell! Just AP rounds."

Why would I be happy that the rounds were armor piercing? Well, have you ever cut butter with a heated knife? It's the same thing really…most of the time.

"Their attacking the train!" shouted some soldier.

"No! Really?" I thought sarcastically in my mind.

The impact of another T-Seventy-Two shell hitting the train sent me flying, and I slammed into the other side of the train knocking the wind out of me.

"…Shit, kid…" I said to myself, when I noticed the same pimply, young soldier from earlier. Only this time he was lying on the floor, as pale as a ghost, clutching his neck with a large piece of metal sticking out of it.

Everything was shaking, almost like we were in a earthquake.

"What I wouldn't give to be in an earthquake, instead of here."

Every three seconds a new hole appeared in the sides of the train killing at least eight people each time. Which was both a blessing and a curse at the same time. A blessing because with each death there was more room to take cover in, and a curse because…well ask the dead if you want to know.

I heard the door leading to the train engine unlock and out came a officer. He was short, at least five-three. What he lacked in height he made up for muscle mass. It looked like he didn't go a day in his life without using steroids. He walked to middle of the train car, never flinching once when ever another tank shell hit. I, like the other troops, were amazed that this sack of shit wasn't killed. Then again, why not? He was an officer, he got "privileges".

"Listen up men," he commanded "I need four of you to come with me to the rear of the train."

At the beginning of our "trip" there was one hundred-thirty people in the train car, now there was only twenty-six, and each of those hands shot up into the air, each desperately wanting to be picked so they could get out of this metal coffin.

"…You…", he said to a man, who was in his late twenties, maybe early thirties.

"…You…", the man he picked almost cried, or at least it looked that way to me.

"Both of you", he said to another solider and myself.

"Alright, you giant sacks of crap", he started, " We're going to make those SOB's regret ever attacking this train".

With that he ran to the rear of the car, and stopped as he needed to unlock the door leading out.

"The fuck are you waiting for?", he asked when he realized that we weren't behind him. 'C'mon, you only live once!".

And with that he opened the door and ran into the other car.

"Real original," I thought. "Who do you think you are…Clint Eastwood?"

As I ran into the next train car I looked out the window, and saw the feint outline of the city we were supposed to be going.

"…Tokyo….," I whispered. "You'll be the death of me."

The run to the rear most train car was a longer trip then we originally anticipated. Maybe because we had to crawl through four of them on our stomachs, and push through the cramped souls of another six, but who's complaining? Not to mention we lost the thirty something year old and the crying man along the way .

"Don't worry," said the muscular officer. "You two, come with us…NOW"

He yelled at the two replacements when they stood there not knowing what to do.

"That bastard," I cursed under my breath. "We're all expendable to you aren't we."

When we got into the rear train car the three soldiers and I looked around wondering what was so special in hear that we nearly lost our lives to get. Almost like he was reading our minds the officer turned too the four of us and pulled away a large piece of cloth that was covering equally large plastic crates.

After reading the crates label to find out what sort of contents were in there, the four of us looked up. We could clearly see each other shaking, but we all knew we were shaking in excitement and not fear.

"This could work," I said. The other three troopers nodded their head in agreement, and the officer just laughed.

"It had better work," he said after he finished laughing. "Or else we're all dead."

As we opened the crates, I took another look out the window. Besides those damned enemy tanks, I could clearly Tokyo, and judging by how far away the city was, and how fast we were going I guessed we'd arrive in about forty minutes.

"Alright, listen up," spoke our officer. " Here are the manuals, you have five minutes to read them and familiarize your self with them…then we attack!"

As I took my booklet, and started to read, a song popped into my head. It was "Stairway to Heaven" by Led Zeppelin, my favorite song.

"Man…," I thought. "If I was really listening to that song, it would make every thing perfect."

"Oh well…FGM-148 Javelin," I scratched the back of my head as I read the weapons manual.

"Sounds exotic," I half joked to my self.

I looked over to my comrades and asked, "what's that you got?"

" BGM-71 TOW MISSILE," they replied. "You?"

"FGM-148 Javelin," I said.

"Sounds exotic"

"…"

End of chapter one! I hoped you enjoyed it. I know some of you are disappointed that none of the LH gang made an appearance…yet, but give it some time and I give you my word that they will appear around chapter 3 or 4. Please r&r , and give me some idea'son how to futher advance the story. Until _**then next time, c'yall.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Love Hina… still wish I did though!

**(Acts of God and possibly Jesus Christ)**

"English"

"русско" Russian

"**日本語**_**" **__**Japanese**_

_Author's notes_

**Already into the second chapter and still no sign of the LH gang! Seriously this guy sucks! Flame him, he deserves it!**

Yeah this really is the chapter title

Twoooooooooooooooooooooooooosh……Boooooooooooooooom!

"Ha!" I laughed, "Take that you son of a bitch!"

"Don't be proud boy," the officer on steroids began, "I've been counting how many times you fired; which is six, and out of those six you only hit… ONE GOD DAMN TANK!"

**(High up into the heavens, a being of ultimate power was listening in on the soldiers conversation.)**

**("Hell no! That mother fucker be clowning. Aight, this OG has to put the POW in his punk ass!") **_That's right, gods a gang banger!_

"Sir…sir!" called out one of my compatriots, " He's dead!"

"Are you sure?," said the other man, "Check again!"

Complying the man nearest the officer bent down to make sure.

"Yes…he's gone."

Upon hearing this I looked up to the sky,(even though the roof to the train car was above me) and gave a wink as if someone was looking down on me.

**(Aint, nothing dawg. Got to get step, stepping when it comes to protecting my rep!) **

"Shit! What the hell are we going to do now?"

"Damn it all, we're going to die!"

"Shut your traps, both of you!" I was pretty pissed at the cowardice being displayed in front of me.

"You…retard," I called over to one of the men, "Go to the previous car and bring back how ever many people you think we'll need."

"Yes sir! He responded, "I'm on it!"

As he left I shouted at him, "You only say 'Sir' to officers, you numb nuts!"

"Alright here's what we're going to do…uh…what's your name?"

"Pvt. Gerald Willman…Sir!"

"Alright Pvt. You operate the TOW, and I'll load the missiles"

"Yes sir!"

"Don't call me sir you stupid twat!"

"What should I call you then?" the man said in frustration.

"Hey You, for all I care, just not sir."

As I finished instructing the man who remained with me, the one I sent to retrieve more personnel came rushing back.

"Sir," he started, "I've brought back five more people!"

"Good," I said, "But, hey…listen…if you ever call me sir again, I'm going to cut off something you will miss!"

The nervous sweat coming off his forehead told me he understood.

"That goes for all of you."

Satisfied when they all nodded their heads in agreement, I continued.

"Alright, I want all of you to pair off. One will fire and one will load."

"Gerald, you still with me?"

"Yes!"

"Everyone fire at will!"

We all rushed to the windows and aimed our anti-tank weapons at…well tanks.

Gerald was a better shot then I was, he got his first kill, the first time he fired, and every time he fired.

"Hey, can I ask you question?"

"Yeah, what is it?" he said while still taking out the T-Seventy-Two tanks

"Why is your accuracy better than mine?"

"…" he thought for a moment, "I don't know what your taking about…the missile auto-locks."

He looked away from the window and smiled.

"It's so simple, an idiot could do it!"

After a period of ten minutes we all noticed a significant drop in enemy forces. With each and every enemy kill, it brought with them a renewed hope that we all would make it out of this in one piece…maybe even alive.

Also the explosions were fantastic! Like the fourth of July, only instead of little children with things like snakes and sparklers( which are really gay if I might add ), you had poorly trained, and under equipped men, carrying around…stuff, I forget what the hell their called.

Things pretty much quieted down from there, the tanks stopped firing on the train…in fact we couldn't see the tanks anymore.

"Hey!" One of men said, "We're really close to the city now!"

I looked out the window to confirm if what the man had said was true.

"…………………!"

"Shit!" I said, "We going really fucking fast!"

"What?"

"You got to be kidding me!"

"Oh! Jesus Christ! No!"

**("What's wrong my children?")**

"Oh…Jesus help us! We don't want to die!"

**("Now calm down and tell me whaa…Oh God! God help me!")**

**("What's wrong Jesus…Shit son get out of there!")**

War must have been fucking with my head because I could have sworn I just saw Jesus Christ and God, I mean come on! Something's seriously wrong here.

After regaining my composer, I turned to the men in the same train car and said to them;

"Wait here" I started, "I'll go to the front and see what going on."

"Right"

"Be careful out there"

"You're a credit to the force."

"Can I have your baby?"

"What?"

"Just get going already!" they all said.

"Fucking green behind the ears rookies!" I thought to myself, "Piece off shit war…What the hell was I thinking?"

After a six minute trek, I finally made my way to the train engine and pulled open the door to let myself in.

"Oh…FUCK!" I yelled out loud.

Everything inside the engine compartment was totally wrecked! The roof was completely gone and the train control system was…well I had no idea what happened to it, but judging by the level of damage I saw I had a feeling it was not going to be of help anyway.

As I walked forward to get a closer look at the wreckage, I slipped and fell on some sticky liquid.

"Ouch! Fuck," I said, "My head."

I sat up and began to rub the back oh my head.

"What the hell?" I asked out loud, "Am I bleeding?"

I pulled my hand out from behind my head and positioned it in front of my face just below my nose.

"Yeah, it's blood…but not my blood"

"Who's the hell is it then?" I asked my self.

I got up and looked around till I saw the remains of the conductor…well the bottom half anyways.

"Guess he got hit," I thought to my self, "Better you than me."

"…Wait…Oh shit! With him dead there's no way to control the train now!"

"NOOOOO! I'm going to die!" I screamed inside my head, "Come on think, you retard"

I was hitting myself so hard on the head, that nearly blacked out;

"Crap if I keep hitting myself I really will die!"

As I was pacing around, I looked up and saw we were about to enter the city, but first we had to cross a bridge that ran across some river, I'm not sure but I think it was called the Sumida River.

I continued to look ahead, but as I did I could have sworn I saw some people standing to the sides of the tracks…I think they saluted us as we sped past.

"What the hell?" I asked myself again.

I thought for a while and realized they were wearing uniforms. Not the

green olive drab of our volunteer army…they wore white DBU's with green and brown specks to help them blend into the snow.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, "I got to get out of here."

It wasn't to hard to jump out of the train, since the walls and roof to the engine was gone. It was really getting over how fast the ground was moving, but eventually I did jump out, and non to soon since ten seconds later I saw and heard an explosion.

I watched in horror as the bridge leading into the city was blown just as the train was passing over it. I heard the ear splitting screams of metal and men as they fell into the water. I began to throw up, I just couldn't take it anymore. The sight and smell of death around every corner, never being able to keep those I cared about from meeting their maker, the events that transpired today. I passed out.

"Ugh!" I groaned.

It was dark, I could barley see twenty feet in front of me. I stood up and looked around.

"I'm so fucking lucky," I said, "I could have been killed in my sleep, or taken prisoner!"

"держите его право там!"

"Oh shit!" I turned around so fast, I nearly lost my balance.

"я сказал замораживание!"

I was really surprised, the person behind me was a women. Standing about five-eight, and weighing one hundred-fifteen pounds. Her hair was medium length only going to her neck, and her eyes…man! Her eyes were so blue and beautiful, in fact everything about her was gorgeous! I'd let her take me prisoner any day. Of course thinking she was any thing less than a soldiers would have been a mistake on my part seeing how see was carrying a AK-Seventy-Four, and pointing it right at my head.

A sound behind the women made her turn around, and as she did I ran for the river and the possibility escape.

"движение и я снимем"

I never ran so hard in my life, as I reached the river I was tired and ready to fall asleep again. I soon reached the edge of the river and looked over the side and discovered it would be thirty of forty foot drop if I jumped.

Well needless to say the gunfire coming from behind me was all the motivation I need, and soon jumped into the river and into the unknown.

_Well that was fun…no really, I enjoyed writing this chapter. I really liked the Jesus and god joke too,(no insult intended any religions here…well maybe scientology) anyway still no sign of Keitaro, Naru, Mutsumi, Kitsune, Shinobu, Su, Motoko, or any of the others…yet. I'm thinking they were all killed when Japan was invaded , what do you think? NO, I'm just kidding they'll be alive and kicking when they finally do appear. How's __Capt. Urashima_ _Keitaro of the Second Tokyo Tank Battalion sound? I like it, in fact I may just do that. Well hoped you enjoyed reading as much as enjoyed writing it. Till next time kiddos._


End file.
